robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Struts
Miss Struts was Team EyeEye's second Walkerbot to be entered into Robot Wars. Like its predecessor, Jim Struts, Miss Struts won its only battle. It competed in the first Walker Exhibition match of Series 3. The lifter system on Miss Struts was removed and fitted to Arnold Arnold Terminegger after the latter's weapon system broke. Team EyeEye still managed to qualify for Series 4 with Arnold, Arnold Terminegger and stated their intention to build another Walker named Master Struts. Design Miss Struts was a large walkerbot. It was vaguely box-shaped, with the underside tapering to an edge. Unlike its predecessor, it used four legs with feet on the ends to move. It was armed with spikes, and decorated with 'hair' on the front. Qualification Miss Struts also attempted to qualify for the main competition of the Fourth Wars, but lost its qualifier to Destruct-A-Bubble after one of the legs, and then the rest of the robot, went into the pit. It was not given a discretionary place, therefore meaning it had failed to qualify. Robot History Series 3 Miss Struts participated in one of the walker battles that took place during the Third Wars, it was placed up against Stomp. This battle was relatively uneventful and very slow, it started with Miss Struts steadily making its way across the arena towards Stomp who hadn't moved. Stomp then began spinning on the spot. Miss Struts eventually got to its opponent who used its spinning attack to hit Miss Struts a few times. Miss Struts then attempted to push Stomp by walking backwards. Stomp then appeared to break down, and was attacked by the House Robots. Cease was soon called and Miss Struts was declared the winner. Miss Struts was also intended to take part in the Robot Soccer competition, in a match against Razer. However, a behind-the-scenes accident forced filming to be rescheduled, resulting in Team EyeEye's match being cancelled. Unlike Razer, Miss Struts would make no other appearances throughout the Third Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Miss Struts also competed in Robot Wars' sister show Techno Games, where it was converted into 'Tina Treks '(at one point was incorrectly called Miss Struts by Martin Smith, who served as a 'techspert' on the programme) and entered the Internal Combustion Sprint at Techno Games 2000, which it lost to the only other competitor Tecumseh. Miss Struts enter the Internal Combustion Sprint the following year in her normal guise but lost her heat to Ulyesses. Miss Struts alongside Suicidal Tendencies, Panic Attack, Eye of Newt and Dundee fought in a carpark rumble in November 1999 in Plymouth in aid for Children in Need. It fought in a rumble against Panic Attack, Suicidal Tendencies and Eye of Newt, Miss Struts was toppled over by Suicidal Tendencies in this fight and so lost. Trivia *As the other of the two walker battles ended in a draw, Miss Struts was the only robot to win a walker battle in the Third Wars. *Because it failed to qualify for the Fourth Wars and did not compete in any other side competitions, Miss Struts is one of the few robots to have never lost a televised battle. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4